


Falling

by cylonraider



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylonraider/pseuds/cylonraider
Summary: Neighbor AU. Laura gets a new neighbor and possibly a bit more..
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.
> 
> A/N: BSG Neighbor AU for okaynextcrisis because she loves AU's and because I owe her another fic but live and a muse happened so you get this for the time being.  
> PS: You know me so don't get to attached to this, I will probably abandon it sooner or later but I'm trying to pull through for you.

Its 5am and Laura lays awake in her bed. Whoever is making this noise can't be serious.

Someone somewhere in her house is hammering and has been so for half an hour.

She tried to ignore it but Laura can no longer take this, gets up, pulls on her robe and steps out into the buildings hallway.

She listens but the noise is gone.

"Just perfect" she thinks irritated. "Well at least its quiet now."

Just as she decides to go bed again someone turns a drill on... Next door!

So the apartment finally found a new owner. Laura is not surprised. Its a good neighborhood and the apartments are nice and affordable.

Her previous neighbour was a little old lady who liked to chat Laura up for hours and not let her go before she updated her on the lives of every grandchild and every cat she owned. Which were a lot.

Laura was sad when she had passed away but not sad enough to not enjoy this new freedom.

Now she thinks she is going to miss the old Lady and would rather chat with her than to stand another 5 minutes of this madness.

She knocks on the door.

Nobody answers so she knocks a second time, louder this time, almost banging her fist against the wooden door.

"What the hell?", a man appeared in the door frame, obviously not in the mood for spontaneous guest.

"Sorry but that's my line. What the hell are you doing here at 5 am?" Laura said bewildered.

The mans expression changed immediately as he caught sign of Laura. Her robe loosely pulled around her and her hair tousled from sleep. She certainly was something and that something was not very happy with him right now.

"Sorry I just moved in today and my kids are coming over later so I want to get as much done as I can before the real chaos starts."

"Well whatever, just do it quietly. Some people are trying to sleep in this house." She said and with that she turned on her heels and walked into her apartment.

"Aren't you supposed to welcome me as a neighbor or something?" Bill joked.

Laura shot him a glare:"People who wake me up at 5 am are not welcome anywhere near me, no matter the reason. Have a nice day." And with that she swung the door closed.

Well that was a first good impression, Bill thought as he went back to his work trying to be more quite this time even tho something inside of him plays with the idea to dare her to come over again but he pushes the thought away. She doesn't seem like a person who forgives easily and Bills not sure he wants to be on her bad side either...


	2. Chapter 2

"Daaaad. Do I really have to go to school today? We just moved here? I don't know anyone yet!", Laura heard the neighbors kid whine even through closed doors.

They must be leaving right now.

She had not seen the neighbor again after she had closed the door in his face. Good, because that means that he went on about his work in a volume that let her sleep.

That has been two days ago.

The kids were loud too, but not louder than any other kid and not in the early morning hours so she let it slide.

"You have to start some day, so why not let that day be today? Waiting will only make it worse.", Bills muffled words reached her ears.

"But daaaad..."

"No, Lee. You are going today. You will see, its not that bad. Maybe you will even make some friends, learn something new...you never know unless you go."

The quite tells her that he must have been successful and that they eventually had left.

Its good. No noise to disturb her thoughts. Only the quite to surround her. Nothing around her to make her miss her old life and to remind her why she left it, even if its just temporary. At least that's what she tells herself.

A few hours later...

"Daaad?"

Don't get involved, she tells herself.

"Dad, let me in!"

He is not home, she knows.

"Dad, come on. I...it wasn't nice there. It wasn't nice at school. Let me in please."

Oh come on. Laura took a deep breath. And stepped outside.

"Whats wrong here? Why are you making such a fuss?"

Lee looked at her with big wet eyes and she knew she already lost.

"My dad...he's. ..he's not opening the door. He is probably mad at me that i ran away from school."

"He is not home. Isn't he probably at work or something?"

Lee thought a moment about this and burst into tears.

"I-I-I-I do-don't knooow...", he sobbed. "What am I supposed to do noooow?"

Laura kneeled down beside him, she can't believe she did not listen to herself and let herself get involved in this.

"Hey calm down, little one. Why don't you come inside with me until your dad comes home."

Lee looked helpless. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

A small smile crept across her face. "Well I am your neighbour, so I am only half a stranger and after all you are not supposed to run away from school either, aren't you?", Lee still hesitated, "I will put a note on your door for your dad ok?"

Lee nooded, took her hand and followed her into her apartment.

Good gods what did I get myself into, she thought as she looked at this little boy sitting on her couch.

"What is this?"

"A painting."

"I know that but what is it supposed to be?"

"This is modern art. It's not supposed to illustrate something in particular. I see a little cabin on a lake. And you?"

"Whaaat? I see blue with green and brown smears...even I can draw better than that."

Kids.., Laura thought.

"Well here you go.", she gave Lee a stack of paper and some pencils and he was occupied for the next hour. She was surprised that he could indulge in this task so fully but obviously he was determined to show her what he was capable of.

She read the new book she got in her favourite shop just around the corner and peeked over it every now and then to make sure he was still were she left him.

"Here! I'm finished!", Lee shoved his drawing in her hand which almost caused her to let her book fall.

"See this is the lake, those are trees and this is the cabin. Even with windows and a small jetty. Do you like it?"

Laura took in the drawing. It was very good, a kid drawing still, but good. Lee obviously had a talent.

"Yes, its very good."

Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway and got closer

"I think your dad is finally home." She saw Lee immediately tense up. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

"Can't you come with me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea...", but Laura was already interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

She took Lee by the hand and went to open the door. Lee hid behind her legs as he awaited the storm that was about to come down on him.

"Hey. We never introduced ourselves, so I'm Laura and...", she did not get any further as he interrupted her.

"Lee, what did you do? You are supposed to be at school.", Bill belled as his face grew red.

"Why don't we all come down for a second. I'm sure Lee has a good explanation..."

Bill looked at her bewildered and as if he just now realized she was there. "Who do you think you are? This is my kid and I will handle this situation like I think its best. Lee you are coming home with me RIGHT. NOW."

He took Lee by the hand and left a very befuddled Laura behind.

"Thank you, Laura, for taking care of my child while I wasn't able too. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again.", Laura said mimicking the neighbors deep voice before she shut her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was this happening to her, Laura thought as she was woken by loud knocks on her door.

Could the world not leave her alone for just one day?

"Laura! Please open up!"

She sighed and burrowed her head into her pillow. What did she do to deserve such neighbors? She frequently gives to the poor, she supports her local church and its yearly fundraiser by selling her very popular raspberry cheesecake, a receipt she got from her mother...for heavens sake, she even recycles!

But well that's what you get for getting involved, she scolded herself and got up.

"Laura, please! I think something is wrong with Daddy!"

Well that's for sure, Laura thought, but the panic in Lees voice made her move faster.

"Whats wrong? What did I tell you about waking me..."

"Come fast, please. Daddy fell down and now he is asleep or something and I can't wake him up.", Lee explained as he dragged her over to where his Dad lay flat on the kitchens tiles.

Her breath got caught in her lung and her eyes went unfocused-

"Laura! Come fast I think something is wrong with Mom!" The panic in her sisters eyes more than prominent as she barged into the kitchen. The freshly peeled potatoes landed ungracefully in the water-filled pot as Laura left everything and ran after her sister.-

"Laura?"

She snapped out of her flashback and got down on her knees and turned Bill around so he lay on his back.

"What is wrong with him?"

She ignored Lee for the moment, too deep in thought about what to do, and so went and checked for Bills pulse and breathing. Everything seemed to got faster than usual but also in slow-motion, just like that evening months before...-

"How can I help, Laura?", her sister had asked.-

"Lee can you be big boy and help me please?" He just nodded, his face wet from tears. "Did your dad teach you how to call 911 and what to say?" He nodded again, "Well awesome!" Wow..that voice was a bit too happy, she noticed. "Can you go and call them for me?" He ran to get his task done without saying anything further.

Great now at least he was occupied and out of her way.

Bill did not seem to be breathing anymore and Laura mentally braced herself what was about to come. The situation too familiar for her liking.

"Yes I have someone with me.", she heard Lee say while coming back into the room where she already unbuttoned Bills shirt, "They want to talk to you, Laura."

She took the phone from him, "Yes? Yes I know what to do. Yes I am aware. Just get over here as fast as you can.", she said and gave the phone back to Lee who apparently was giving tasks to keep busy and out of her way. She was thankful for that. He did not have to see this. She, out of all, knew how scarring it could be...

Okay now, breathe. Just do like you had learned it. It will be fine, he's not her, Laura encouraged herself.

As she started the chest compression her vision blurred again. This time from tears.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Bills body seemed to fuse with one of a petite and fragile woman, as Laura pushed his rib cage in numerous times, the womans face familiar to Lauras eyes.  
Eyes shut, skin pale and lifeless. She tried to push the image away but it was helpless..

..Until Bills rough lips met with hers as she exhaled into his mouth. His stubble rough against her soft skin.

This was indeed and with no doubt a man.

She repeated the whole process again and again and again. Thanks to the adrenaline rushing through her body, not feeling the exhaustion this was causing her.

"Come on!", she chanted, "Come back! I don't need another one...", she did not dare to finish that sentence.

Just as she started to wonder how long she had been there and why the damn ambulance is taking so long, Bills eyes flew open and he started to cough.

Laura supported his head.

He is alive, she thought over and over again.

The vision of a paramedic reappeared in front of Laura.-

Ms. Roslin you need to stop now. There is nothing you can do. She is dead.

"Laura why are you crying? Is Daddy okay?",Lee had come back without her noticing, just as her tears had.

"It's - It's just the shock, don't worry.", she lied, "I think he will make it."


	4. Chapter 4

She had sat in the hallways of the hospital with Lee as they waited for his Dad. She had gotten something to drink for the two of them and tried to reassure Lee that everything will be fine.

"Will Dad wake up again soon?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Will he stay asleep , like my brother? He is in a hospital too! you know?" Oh gods no, please, Laura pleaded, she was not prepared for even more heartbreak tonight.

"Daddy says he is just very tired and is therefore sleeping for so long...I hate it! It is so boring without him, you know?"

Laura swallowed hard.

"Hello good evening, are you with Mr. Adama?", a tall doctor had approached the cuddled-up pair. Both nodded.

Laura had never been so glad to see a doctor before.

"Well that was quite a shock, I am sure, but he will be fine. He just needs to lower any kind of stress and balance his diet. May I ask if there were any indicators of stress lately? Or did your husband complain about chest pain before?"

That woke Laura out of her dream-like state. "I'm not his wife. I'm just the neighbor who reanimated him. But this is his son, Lee.", she gestured.

"Well good job then. But as you probably know I am not allowed to share any further information with you, Ms. ...?"

"Roslin."

"Right, but you can accompany Lee to Mr. Adamas room, but I will have to ask you to wait outside."

Laura was more than glad when she was finally home again. She hated hospitals. Always had, always will.

The only good memories she has that include hospitals are from when she went there after her sisters were born. After that...well she tries not to think about it too often.

After she had made herself dinner, she decided to take a shower. A long hot shower and a good book will sure help to wash away that awful day.

She had lit some candles, made herself comfortable on her couch, caught her book from the nearby table and began reading.

Approximately after 10 minutes she heard a loud crash followed by crying from next doors.

"Don't get involved" seemed to become Lauras new mantra.

She heard cabinet doors getting slammed close and a man shout.-

"Hey are you Ms. Roslin? I'm Saul."

"Oh hello, yes we've been waiting for you. You are going to take Lee for the night, right?"

"Yes, but I'm taking him to Bill's place. My place is...well not exactly childproof."

Laura had no doubt in that. She had smelled the scent of cheap booze and cigarettes that lingered on the grey haired man when he was still down the hall.

"Bill is in room 243, if you want to check on him before you leave."

The man nodded and headed off. If Bill allowed his child to go with him it was non of her business.

Don't get involved.-

Laura wanted to hide under a blanket and pretend she's not home when she heard the knock on her door. Why her?, she asked herself once more.

But he knew she was home. They got here together. There was no escape.

"Do you have a first aid-set? I can't find anything in that gods damned place", Saul barked at her the moment she had opened the door.

"What happened?", she said as she went to get her kit. Saul moved inside her apartment uninvited and started to take in what he could see as she tried to ignore it.

"Kids, you know. He ran around and fell. Pulled the whole table cloth with him and everything that was on it."

Lee appeared behind his legs. Laura immediately saw that his knee was bleeding.

"Oh no. Well come on over here, little man.", she invited Lee in and over to her. "Does is hurt?"

She tried to ignore the scoffs from Saul as Lee nodded.

"Well I will try to be gentle."  
_

"Aaand we are done! As good as knew isn't it?"

"Can't you come over with us, Laura? We could draw something together!", Lee prompted, ignoring her rhetorical question.

She knew it would only create more trouble. That man screamed of it and Laura was not the type to overlook failures when it included children.

Don't get involved..

"I'm sure, Ms. Roslin, here has other things to do, don't you?"

Laura looked the man in front of her over and then over to the pleading look of Lee.

"Not really, no. Drawing sounds awesome right know, to be honest.", she said throwing Saul a challenging look.

She wouldn't get anything done anyway, knowing that a half drunk something was taking care of a child.

"Whatever..."

This will turn out to be interesting..


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was now more than convinced that either someone is playing a very cruel prank on her or she is still asleep and just having a very bad nightmare.

At least that was the best explanation she could come up with as to why the past days happened like they did and why the buildings fire alarm went of just the second she had started to relax in her bathtub.

If she hadn't been so frustrated she maybe would have been frightened but to her it just felt like a training she had done so many times before...

So she got out of her bath and hurridly dried of, pulled on some clothes and shoes and fished for her keys before she walked down the stairs to get out of the building where some of her neighbors already waited.

Too tired to care for anyone she just walked to the far back of the crowd and waited impatiently for the situation to dissolve.

"Dad? Is our apartment burning down now?" Oh please not them. Not now.

Bill had been home for a few days now she knew, but they haven't met since that night.

"I really don't think so, Lee. Just wait for what the fireman will say, okay?"

The cold night air brought a shiver to Laura. She wished she hadn't gotten her hair went and that she would have been smart enough to bring a jacket with her.

"May I?" Laura turned around to see that her neighbour held his jacket out for her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Yeah, sure. So that's why you are shivering and have goosebumps all over your arms? Good to know."

Oh how she hated that smartass. "Fine.", she said and pulled the jacket on he held out for her.

"Better isn't it?" Laura just shot him a glare as an answer.

"Okay fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway.."

"Me too.", Laura interrupted.

"You did?", Bill was more than surprised. What would she have wanted to talk about? Other than maybe that night.

"Yes but...", Laura looked at Lee behind Bill, "thats something for another time."

"Okay, yes I understand. Well I had thought about coming over but I knew you wouldn't be too pleased with me disturbing your peace so I didn't know how to best approach you." At that Laura almost felt guilty. Did she really come of that cold?

"I'm sorry. I don't...I mean I didn't want to make you feel unwelcome or like I didn't..."

"No need to apologise here. I completely understand that thats just the way you like it and I respect that." But was it really how she liked it?, Laura asked herself, Or did she get tired of being so lonesome a long time ago?

"So do you maybe want to come over for dinner sometime? Well unless our apartments are burning down this second..." They both chuckled lightly.

"Daad?"

"That was just a joke, Lee, sorry." Bill turned to Laura again. "Maybe we just got of on the wrong foot and can try a new start?"

Laura took her time to think his offer over. Was she really prepared for what she will most likely get herself into with this family?

At last she glanced over to Lee who was smiling up to her and remembered what he told her in the hospital and suddenly she realized that she was not a very easy person to deal with herself. The past that surrounded her made for a good protection to push other people away but maybe it was time to start living again. Maybe they would understand her, given that they seem to have similar circumstances.

Did she really have a choice here afterall? Declining would be very rude and she wasn't raised like that.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bill was surprised. He was prepared to have a bigger discussion.

"Yes, how about friday night?"


End file.
